


Notas sobre Machado, Ramos e Rosa [incompleto - 17/02/2012]

by julietstrange



Series: Notas [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, draft fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Perguntas importantes que os textos fazem ao leitor:• Que diferença faz quem narra um episódio de destruição?• Como se descreve quem mutila e mata?• Que importância tem estar do lado de quem tem as armas ou das vítimas?• O que uma relação conjugal tem a ver com um patrão agredindo um empregado?(Pensar em respostas?)"





	Notas sobre Machado, Ramos e Rosa [incompleto - 17/02/2012]

Perguntas importantes que os textos fazem ao leitor:   
• Que diferença faz quem narra um episódio de destruição?   
• Como se descreve quem mutila e mata?   
• Que importância tem estar do lado de quem tem as armas ou das vítimas?   
• O que uma relação conjugal tem a ver com um patrão agredindo um empregado?   
(Pensar em respostas?)

Este ensaio é escrito sob a percepção da presença ininterrupta de episódios de violência no Brasil, indicada não apenas pela mídia, jornais, internet, televisão, mas pelo que vejo, ouço, testemunho, nesta cidade de São Paulo. [muito pessoal?]

Machado de Assis, Graciliano Ramos e Guimarães Rosa (hipótese de que uma aproximação entre eles é capaz de dar visibilidade a um problema histórico brasileiro relevante, referente à presença da violência no Brasil. Pensar as caracterizações formais das construções de suas obras.)

Vou utilizar a palavra violência no sentido específico de ato de agressão  
corporal, com imposição de sofrimento físico e ferimentos, podendo causar morte;  
não estou considerando o entendimento amplo da palavra em termos de traumas emocionais, miséria econômica, desamparo social, abuso de poder ou campos de violação de direitos humanos. (embora devesse)

A função da violência constitucional [elaborar]  
A causa secreta:  
Machado de Assis constrói um personagem que sente prazer em contemplar dor, e interessado em causar sofrimento, Fortunato. Se consideramos a cena em que Fortunato mutila, queima e mata um rato como uma atividade de violência, podemos propor a leitura deste conto como um texto capaz de propor um antagonismo entre duas percepções da violência, uma voltada para o prazer, outra marcada pela contrariedade.

São Bernardo:  
Graciliano Ramos desenvolve uma situação em que Paulo Honório agride fisicamente seu empregado Marciano. A partir disso, a sua esposa Madalena discute com ele. O conflito caracteriza uma problemática importante para o livro - a distinção entre a naturalidade com que o narrador‐protagonista encara a violência, por um lado, e a estranheza com que a esposa reage, por outro.

Grande sertão: veredas:  
Guimarães Rosa, apresenta Riobaldo em meio ao universo da jagunçagem. Em algumas passagens do livro, podemos observar como o personagem desenvolve sentimentos  
diversos com relação à violência: orgulho de ser matador; cisma com a condição de viver como guerreiro; e estranhamento quanto ao fato, fundamentalmente casual, de estar do lado dos agentes, e não das vítimas, no processo de violência continuada da jagunçagem.

Em A causa secreta, temos um narrador externo, que observa o antagonismo e o comenta. [elaborar]

Hipótese adorniana referente a um inconsciente histórico da sociedade brasileira. Não como convicção determinista, nunca como absolutização, mas como questionamento: é possível que a literatura brasileira esteja formulando o problema de perguntar a razão de exercer a violência a partir de um lugar fundamental - o lugar de quem enuncia o passado, de quem constitui a memória; e em uma modalidade discursiva marcada pela instabilidade, e pelo questionamento dos fundamentos do próprio pensamento. (o caso de Riobaldo.)

Uma possibilidade produtiva de contrariar textos de apoio à violência seria localizar situações na literatura brasileira em que personagens estão em frente a cenas  
de violência e reagem com perplexidade, ou indignação, diante do que vêem.

Pode parecer simples, mas isso não é pouco. Trata‐se de um discernimento crucial para a percepção: de uma compreensão imediata, que aceita a violência tal  
como é, passamos a uma compreensão conflitante (conflitiva?), em que somos colocados diante de duas forças: uma, capaz de agredir, e outra, que não está de acordo com isso. A aproximação entre esses dois elementos constitui um antagonismo.

Quando Garcia está próximo de Fortunato segurando o rato, em A causa secreta, de Machado de Assis, acompanha a movimentação feita com o animal.  
Enquanto o rato é exposto a sofrimento, Garcia contempla a cena.  
  


> Garcia lembrou‐se que na véspera ouvira ao Fortunado queixar‐se de um rato, que lhe levara um papel importante; mas estava longe de esperar o que viu. Viu Fortunato sentado à mesa, que havia no centro do gabinete, e sobre a qual pusera um prato com espírito de vinho. O líquido flamejava. Entre o polegar e o índice da mão esquerda segurava um barbante, de cuja ponta pendia o rato atado pela cauda. Na direita tinha uma tesoura. No momento em que o Garcia entrou, Fortunato cortava ao rato uma das patas; em seguida desceu o infeliz até a chama, rápido, para não mata‐lo, e dispôs-se a fazer o mesmo à terceira, pois já lhe havia cortado a primeira.  
>  Garcia estacou horrorizado.  
>  \- Mate‐o logo! disse‐lhe.  
>  \- Já vai.  
>  E com um sorriso único, reflexo de alma satisfeita, alguma coisa que traduzia a delícia íntima das sensações supremas, Fortunato cortou a terceira pata ao rato, e fez pela terceira vez o mesmo movimento até a chama. O miserável estorcia‐se, guinchando, ensangüentado, chamuscado, e não acabava de morrer. Garcia desviou os olhos, depois voltou‐os novamente, e estendeu a mão para impedir que o suplício continuasse, mas não chegou a fazê-lo, porque o diabo do homem impunha medo, com toda aquela serenidade radiosa da fisionomia. Faltava cortar a última pata; Fortunato cortou‐a muito devagar, acompanhando a tesoura com os olhos; a pata caiu, e ele ficou olhando para o rato meio cadáver. Ao desce‐lo pela quarta vez, até a chama, deu ainda mais rapidez ao gesto, para salvar, se pudesse, alguns farrapos de vida.   
>  Garcia, defronte, conseguia dominar a repugnância do espetáculo para fixar a cara do homem. Nem raiva, nem ódio; tão‐somente um vasto prazer, quieto e profundo, como daria a outro a audição de uma bela sonata ou a vista de uma estátua divina, alguma coisa parecida com a pura sensação estética. Pareceu‐lhe, e era verdade, que Fortunato havia‐o inteiramente esquecido. Isto posto, não estaria fingindo, e devia ser aquilo mesmo. A chama ia morrendo, o rato podia ser que tivesse ainda um resíduo de vida, sombra de sombra; Fortunato aproveitou‐o para cortar‐lhe o focinho e pela última vez chegar a carne ao fogo. Afinal deixou cair o cadáver no prato, e arredou de si toda essa mistura de chamusco e sangue.   
>  Ao levantar‐se deu com o médico e teve um sobressalto. Então, mostrou‐se enraivecido contra o animal, que lhe comera o papel; mas a cólera evidentemente era fingida.   
>  "Castiga sem raiva", pensou o médico, "pela necessidade de achar uma sensação de prazer, que só a dor alheia lhe pode dar: é o segredo deste homem". (ASSIS: 1994, 516‐518)

 

Machado de Assis construiu o procedimento de narração de modo que um contraste intenso vai sendo definido gradativamente. De um lado, o "sorriso único"; a "delícia íntima"; o "vasto prazer"; a "pura sensação estética". Os termos positivos em cadeia caracterizam com intensidade a satisfação com que Fortunato impõe sofrimento ao rato. Em todos os casos, há adjetivação, de modo que observamos como o narrador está realizando um trabalho compositivo de descrição pictórica de imagem, para que a configuração do personagem seja tensionada de modo hiperbólico com Garcia, constituindo um antagonismo formal.

Machado de Assis construiu o procedimento de narração de modo que um contraste intenso vai sendo definido gradativamente. De um lado, o "sorriso único"; a "delícia íntima"; o "vasto prazer"; a "pura sensação estética". Os termos positivos em cadeia caracterizam com intensidade a satisfação com que Fortunato impõe sofrimento ao rato. Em todos os casos, há adjetivação, de modo que observamos como o narrador está realizando um trabalho compositivo de descrição pictórica de imagem, para que a configuração do personagem seja tensionada de modo hiperbólico com Garcia, constituindo um antagonismo formal.

Para Garcia, o narrador reserva a palavra "repugnância" e a expressão "estacou horrorizado". O que interessa destacar é que há algo em comum entre os dois personagens: ambos estão se comportando em atitude contemplativa. Um deles sente prazer, outro contrariedade, mas nos dois casos estamos diante de processos de percepção envolvendo violência, uma violência que não se interrompe. O elemento crucial, nesse sentido, é a expressão "desviou os olhos" - ela indica que não temos aqui uma intervenção concreta, uma interrupção. A postura de Garcia é uma conduta evasiva e contida, não uma atitude propriamente reativa. Mais adiante, na narrativa, Garcia sofre ao ver Maria Luisa morrendo, e Fortunato sente prazer ao contemplar o seu sofrimento. Neste conto temos uma distinção importante entre os dois personagens. Fortunato sente prazer em causar dor cruelmente ao rato; Garcia fica atordoado, ao perceber que o comportamento do amigo, que antes entendia como solidariedade, era crueldade. Com isso, o conto permite qualificar contrastivamente os personagens.

São Bernardo:

Grande sertão: veredas:

(Machado escreve sob o impacto da escravidão, Graciliano tem o horizonte recente da Primeira Guerra, Rosa está a poucos anos da sua vivência do nazismo alemão).

[Explicitar a não hierarquização dos textos]

Creio que o entendimento do alcance do impasse de Riobaldo, em meio à jagunçagem se fazendo a pergunta sobre o que poderia ocorrer com ele, aumenta se Machado e Graciliano são aproximados dele. Mais do que isso, se a violência histórica brasileira com que Rosa dialoga for articulada com os contextos temporais em que se pautam os trabalhos de seus dois antecessores.

O texto expõe um conteúdo inconsciente do processo social brasileiro (Adorno) ‐ uma necessidade (pensar numa outra palavra?) de configurar o antagonismo entre diferentes posições com relação ao comportamento violento. (chamar a atenção para o ponto de vista da narração e a distinção entre agentes e vítimas de violência nos outros textos).

A história da literatura brasileira poderia ser contada a partir do ponto de vista de suas relações com a violência. [Elaborar na introdução]

A historiografia canônica, pautada na periodização tradicional, articula um movimento evolutivo e uma expectativa de síntese, orientada pela unidade nacional de obras e autores. A tradição conservadora hegemônica determina que a imagem da nação tem de ser, em princípio, harmoniosa, por idealização. [elaborar na intrpdução]


End file.
